Orphans Beloved-Mourning Becomes Rachel
by regertz
Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.


Orphans Beloved: "Mourning Becomes Rachel …"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

A quiet, long stare from the one eye fixed on the screen image…

Finally, just as Fee and Scott at either end were about to anxiously break the silence…

"Ok." Sarah's grim tone… "I'm here. What did you want to say? Ferdinand's still out there? You've gotten Nealon to reveal all to Topside and Marion will be out, shortly? You'll get me and my little dog too? Lets get this over with, Rachel…"

"Ma…Ma…My… Daddy…" Rachel, concentrating desperately… "His bo…bo…book."

I will not feel sorry for this bitch…This kidnapper of my daughter…This murderess who longs to kill us all so she can feel she's special again, Sarah thought. I will kill her or use her any way I need to, to protect my family…All of us…

"I…Kno..W…Code."

"Fine. Good. And if you give it to Scott we won't have to squeeze it out of your eye or take the other." Sarah, grimly.

"I…I. Ple…Please."

"We won't hurt you, Rachel." Fee sighed, next to Sarah, ignoring her glare… "Sarah is just angry, justifiably so. Just help us with this and you can get back to your therapy and whatever retired rich as Croesus powerless evil women do with their lives."

"Please…Daddy…Wi…Will never forgive me…"

"No, he won't. You killed him sure as if you had Daniel Rosen shoot him in the head three times, like that poor cop." Sarah, coldly. "And I imagine Mummy's not pleased in Heaven either…"

"Let…Me help." Rachel, forcing the words.

Fee eyeing Sarah who gave sour look.

"Fine. Help. Scott, you let me know if she gives you nonsense or alerts Nealon somehow. Watch her." She moved to log off…

"Wait! Sarah!" Rachel, desperately. "I rem…rem…remember now. I remem..ber how it felt."

"The pencil in the eye? Good. Bye." Sarah moved.

"Wait, Sarah…" Fee sighed. "What is it, Rachel?"

"I loved daddy so…" she gasped. "What hap…happened to me? Why did…?" Tearing…

"You know better than we, love." Fee shook his head. "And Leekie, the man who did it, is dead…Move on, love."

Indeed, move on…Ally and Donnie watching with Helena behind Fee and Sarah, sharing the thought..

"No… No…Not…Aldous." Rachel shook head slightly, tears flowing now. "He kill…killed Mummy…But he didn't change me."

"That's all for you to puzzle out, Rachel." Sarah, calmly. "You've plenty of time for it. I have to go now."

"Sar..ah…I will…Help." Rachel, hurriedly. "But…"

"Right…" Sarah nodded. "The price…Well?" icy tone.

"Will you…?" pause… "Try…?"

"No." coldly. "If you mean will I forgive you so Daddy will? No."

"I know that." Rachel, rather calmly, pulling up some reserve of will from deep within. "Fa…Father will though, if I…Do right."

"Maybe, Rachel…" Fee nodded. "So do the right thing and help us get the cure, for all of you."

"I want…Aldous…" Rachel forced the words.

"We don't do hits, sorry…Try your new boyfriend, Ferdinand." Sarah, grimly.

"He's…All I have…Please. He tried to protect you." Rachel, weeping now. "I know…He loves me."

"The man who killed your mother? Sounds about what I'd expect. But he's gone."

"He was pro…pro…protecting us. You know he loved us, Sarah. Even you…" Rachel, desperately. "He thought we'd be…If mummy and daddy went public…It wasn't just…Science…"

"Leekie killed those scientists, your mother…To keep us safe?" Sarah stared.

"He knew Topside…The military…Would never let us be exposed in public and let us live."

"He was trying to save you from being Helsinkied?" Fee stared. "But Dr. Duncan must have guessed…"

Donnie eyeing Ally…Ally, Donnie…

"He did…" Sarah, calmly. "He knew we'd've all been killed. The only one he meant to save was you, wasn't it?" she eyed Rachel. "His little superior girl…His own daughter. The rest of us were excess…Mistakes even…He'd even seen to it that we'd never reproduce. We were just lab rats to him and your mum. Only their little Rachel was the exception…"

"He might not…" Rachel, trying…Sinking back a bit from all the effort and emotion.

"You need to rest, Rachel." Fee noted. "Scott? You best take her back…"

"Sure." Scott nodded.

"Wait…" Rachel…Putting up pleading hand. "He's…Alive…Somewhere. I let him go. Please. Sarah?"

"Alive?" Sarah stared.

Oh my God…Donnie blinking…

He saved my wife…And I…

Of course he was a son of a bitch but…

"Yes." Rachel nodded. "He's…All I have. Please…I'll give code…Anyway. But…Please?"

"I wouldn't know where to begin…" Sarah shrugged. "Sorry. Maybe you should put an ad in the papers…"

"He loved us. He saved us all…" Rachel tried. "Please…Please…"

"We'll do what we can." Fee cut in, Sarah frowning at him. "I promise. Now let Scott take you back and get some rest. You and he have a lot of work to do."

"Thank you." Rachel nodded, sinking back. Her screen insert closing as Scott tapped the laptop.

"Fee, damnit…" Sarah glared.

"It's little enough to ask and Leekie may really have saved you, Sarah. Besides, best to know where he is…He'll make a good bargaining chip with Rachel or Topside if either gives trouble later, right. And to know what he might be up to, if he is alive. You know it's wise to find him first ourselves."

Sigh… "Maybe…" dark look. "For our sakes, not hers…"

Ally looking elsewhere, Donnie looking a bit down in the mouth…Ally a bit nervous to find Helena eyeing her.

Sestra…?

"That's tragic, in a way. Not that I feel for her, of course. I'd better go get what I brought for dinner from the car." Ally noted, rising from her sofa seat quickly. Telling a rising Donnie to stay put, she had this. He reluctantly sitting again, avoiding Helena's stare.

Brother Donald…?

"No drugs, I trust." Felix called, lightly.

"What?" Sarah eyed him.


End file.
